Все, Что Мне Нужно Это Ты
by Shaidar Haran
Summary: Альтернативная концовка "Той, Что Я Люблю" от Алана Грейвелла же. Берет начало где-то в шестой главе, уводит историю в сторону, и заканчивается самостоятельно.


**ВСЕ, ЧТО МНЕ НУЖНО - ЭТО ТЫ**

Я прислонился к перилам балкона, уперевшись взглядом в ночь. Будучи пробужден от очередного кошмара, я не могу даже закрыть глаза. Устав от вида незнакомого потолка своей новой комнаты, я решил найти лучший предмет для созерцания.

Ночной воздух холодит мои неприкрытые конечности, но мне наплевать. Огни Токио-3 притягивают меня. Токио-3.. Город, который я защищаю.. Типа. Откуда такая апатия? Реально, что в нем осталось для меня важного? Почему я продолжаю биться с Ангелами?

Склонив голову, я смотрю на улицу подо мной. Она довольно далеко, и я могу лишь догадываться, успею ли почувствовать боль от удара об асфальт.

Возможно, уже в сотый раз, я вспоминаю финальную часть кошмарных сновидений, мучающих меня.

Аска стоит предо мной с издевательской ухмылкой, приклеенной к лицу. Потом, между смешками, повторяет:

'Идиот!'

'Просто игрушка!'

'Жалкий мальчишка!'

'Ты правда думал, что я могу полюбить тебя?'

'Ты просто ничтожество!'

'Слабак!'

'Лицемер!'

'Бесполезный кусок грязи!'

'Что в тебе есть такого, что могло бы меня привлечь?'

'Кто может любить такого, как ты?'

'Кто?..'

'Кто?..'

'Кто?..'

Я замираю, ощутив, как чьи-то руки обнимают меня за пояс, как чья-то голова ложится на мое плечо. В какой-то момент меня пробивает сильный страх от мысли, что это Аска. Но я быстро успокаиваюсь, осознавая, что это - реальность, не сон, и руки могут принадлежать лишь Рей.

"Ты простудишься, если будешь стоять здесь так долго," - я слышу ее шепот. В холодном ночном воздухе я спиной чувствую ее теплое дыхание.. Я даже не могу передать, как это приятно.

"Я не могу заснуть."

Тогда я обнаруживаю ее губы на моей коже, медленно целующие каждый миллиметр моей шеи, и теряю весь интерес к предыдущим размышлениям. Я поворачиваюсь и смотрю на синеволосую девочку. На ней лишь голубая ночная сорочка, оставляющая воображению весьма скудное поле для деятельности. Я горжусь собой, ведь это я убедил ее надевать дома хоть что-то на тот случай, если Мисато или еще кто-нибудь из NERV неожиданно удостоит нас визитом. Также на Рей надет серебряный крестик на цепочке из того же материала. Насколько я знаю, она носит его почти всегда - кроме бассейна и оказий, требующих контактного комбинезона. Я никогда не спрашивал ее о значении этого украшения.

Я смотрю в ее красные глаза и вижу, как сильна ее забота обо мне. В обоюдном порыве наши губы встречаются, и мы застываем в объятиях на целую вечность.

"Я заставлю тебя забыть о ней.."

Рей берет меня за руку и ведет в свою комнату. Я не сопротивляюсь. Перед тем, как покинуть балкон, я бросаю последний взгляд на ночной город. Я был неправ. Все-таки для меня еще осталось кое-что на свете.. Кое-кто.

Быстрее, чем я ожидал, мы оказываемся в апартаментах, на кровати Рей. Она снова обнимает меня и целует. Я возвращаю поцелуй, наши ладони летают, исследуя соответствующие тела. Постепенно она чуть отстраняется, медленно поднимая руки к завязкам своей сорочки. Одним простым движением ее одеяние скользит вниз и застывает на полу, обволакивая ее ступни серебристым металлом. Я нервно сглатываю при виде ее фигуры, украшенной лишь светло-голубыми трусиками и крестом на цепочке. Ее слабая улыбка, ее бледный румянец - я теряюсь в ее очаровании.

Под моим взглядом она снова приближается, одновременно стягивая с меня рубашку. Как только та присоединяется к ее сорочке на полу, Рей ложится на кровать, слегка сгибает ноги и приподнимает бедра. Лишь через несколько мгновений до меня доходит, что она предлагает избавить ее от излишних предметов одежды. Что я и делаю. Мои немного нервные движения замедляют процесс, но Рей это не заботит. Вообще, ее даже заводит мой ритуал.

Я раздеваюсь сам, забираюсь в кровать, склоняюсь над синеволосой девочкой. Смотря на нее, я понимаю, что с этого момента все изменится, моя жизнь никогда не станет прежней. У меня были сомнения относительно моих чувств. Часть меня верила, что я просто мщу Аске. Другая часть полагала, что я использую Рей, чтоб ослабить боль, точно так же, как Аска использовала меня.. Но где-то там, глубоко внутри сердца, я знал, что истинно люблю Рей. Что я всегда ее любил, с той самой первой встречи на мостике перед маской Ноль-Первого.

Созерцая ее обнаженное тело, я ощущаю себя немного испуганным и неуверенным. Я не знаю, что должен делать, как действовать. Близость Рей, на самом деле, не особенно помогает. Мой взгляд блуждает по ней, отмечая волшебное сияние ее бледной кожи в лунном свете, идеальные изгибы фигуры, небольшую, но желанную грудь с нежно-розовыми пригорками сосков, треугольник голубых волос между длинных, стройных, гладких ног танцовщицы..

Мне и по сей день кажется, что я лишь чудом не отрубился прямо здесь и сейчас.

Рей же абсолютно невозмутима. Мягким, не громче шепота, голосом, она произносит: "Не волнуйся, Синдзи. Расслабься и будь собой." Она инструктирует меня, где и как ее коснуться, что и когда сделать.. Я подчиняюсь, стараясь в точности выполнять ее указания, но моя нервозность все-таки мешает мне. Я благодарю всех Богов, коих знаю, за ее терпение и понимание. Она совсем не такая, как та, которую я не хочу вспоминать.

Все началось с поцелуя. Рей обхватила руками мою шею и притянула к себе, наши губы встретились в следующей серии глубоких поцелуев. Когда прошел шок от чувства ее обнаженного тела, прижавшегося ко мне, я возвратил ее страсть и обвил руки вокруг ее талии. Моя кожа соприкасалась с ее, в движении это было чудесно; я растворился в окружающих меня ощущениях: тепло Рей, не сдерживаемое одеждой, ее грудь, упирающаяся в меня, звуки наших стонов.. Все было прекрасно, такие вещи никогда не забываются. Мне даже не мешал ее крестик, тыкающийся мне в живот. Вообще-то, меня он даже возбуждал.

Когда мои губы нашли путь к ее шее, я почувствовал, как она кладет мою руку на что-то мягкое и теплое. Мне потребовалась пара секунд на осознание того, что я, фактически, снова касаюсь ее груди. На мгновение я запаниковал при мысли об аналогичном инциденте с Аской, но полный любви взгляд глаз Рей моментально успокоил меня. Когда я начал ласкать ее, я сразу отметил - пусть грудь Рей меньше, чем у Аски, но она идеально подходит моей руке, будто мы созданы друг для друга. Обнаружил я это в первый раз, когда я принес ей новую ID-карту, во время небольшого.. происшествия. Теперь же у меня был гораздо лучший шанс насладиться ощущением - равно как и у Рей, судя по удовлетворенному блеску ее глаз. Уверен, старая, лишенная эмоций маска элементарно испортила бы момент.

Следующая инструкция, опять же, оказалась безмолвной. Рука Рей направила мою голову туда, где уже находилась моя *занятая* ладонь. Поняв, чего от меня хотят, я осторожно начал играть языком с ее соском. Воодушевленный ее вздохом, я удвоил усилия, добиваясь стонов согласия. Прижимая меня к себе обеими руками, Рей выгнула спину, как бы предлагая мне все больше и больше себя. Я был более чем счастлив подчиняться, чередуя внимание между ее грудями. Так продолжалось некоторое время, но мы и не собирались останавливаться.

Продолжая доставлять ей удовольствие, я никак не мог избавиться от странного чувства дежа вю, чувства, что я уже делал нечто подобное с Рей, или с кем-то, похожим на нее.. Звучит глупо, согласен, но факт остается фактом. Я выбросил отвлекающую мысль из головы и полностью сфокусировался на той, которую люблю.

После нескольких минут подобного времяпрепровождения она притянула меня вверх, запечатав мои губы поцелуем, и, пользуясь моментом, наложила руки на стоящую в полную силу между нами проблему. Я был еще больше удивлен, когда она раскинула ноги и направила меня в нужном направлении. Ощутив влажное тепло, я замер, и тогда она взяла все под свой контроль. Я знал, что, когда я окажусь внутри, пути обратно уже не будет, былое не вернется; все мои инстинкты кричали мне: "Беги!", что это ошибка века, но мягкая улыбка Рей смогла успокоить мои страхи. Я отвел ее руки, положил собственные ей на бедра, и завершил свое путешествие самостоятельно.

Возможно, из-за старого рефлекса расправляться с непривычными вещами как можно скорее, я атаковал слишком резко. На какой-то момент меня испугал ее короткий вскрик боли, широко раскрывшиеся глаза - когда я одним движением отнял у нее девственность. Но постепенно она расслабилась (не особенно торопилась, если хотите знать мое мнение), и нежно коснулась моего лица, безмолвно сообщая, что все в порядке. Я вернул жест, вытирая несколько выкатившихся у нее слез тыльной стороной ладони.

По готовности она показала мне продолжать. Что я и сделал, медленно ускоряя ритм под аккомпанемент наших стонов удовольствия; мы ровно двигались в объятиях друг друга. Прошло совсем немного времени, и я больше не мог сдерживаться - в финальном аккорде я исполнил последнюю ноту нашей пьесы прямо в Рей. Вероятно, единственным плюсом был факт, что она завершила свою партию сразу же после меня.

В отгорающем сиянии акта любви мы лежали, не смея пока разъединяться, я все еще сверху; меня глодало осознание собственной несостоятельности. Черт, я же парень, у меня есть гордость, пусть я это и редко проявляю! Рей, видимо почувствовала это, ибо подняла на меня озабоченное выражение лица.

"Что-то не так?"

Смущенный, я заставил себя взглянуть ей в глаза. "Ну.. Типа.. Я не.. Хм..", - прозапинался я. Опасаясь ее разочарования, я даже не мог завершить фразу. Кто-то тут говорил о гордости, нэ?

Но, как я уже говорил, Рей была понимающим человеком. Она просто улыбнулась, лаская мою щеку маленькой ладошкой. Я моментально расслабился. "Не волнуйся," - зашептала она прямо мне в ухо, - "Это был только первый раз, мы всегда можем попробовать снова."

До меня еще не успел дойти смысл ее слов, а она уже извернулась и сменила положение. Теперь она была наверху. Ослепляющий поцелуй в губы, и она начала прокладывать вниз дорожку из его товарищей. Я в курсе, что Рей была девственницей (я могу лично это вам гарантировать), но имела невероятные теоретические познания. Быть может, все эти длинные вечера в больничной палате она читала отнюдь не инструкции и предписания NERV?

Достигнув моего вновь вставшего вопроса, она начала решать его в устной форме. Серия небольших поцелуев по краю - для подготовки - и я ощутил себя поглощенным горячей влажностью ее губ, ее языка. Ощущение было немного иным, чем парой минут ранее, но не менее превосходным; я даже смог продержаться дольше в этот раз. Дольше-то дольше, но все равно вопрос разрешился в пользу Рей. Опять. Я окаменел в ожидании ее реакции, не сразу вспомнив, что имею дело не с Аской. Рей сглотнула, не моргнув глазом, и не прекращая своей деятельности. Она даже простонала что-то, как будто ей понравилось, или типа того.

Как только проблема встала вновь (!), Рей наконец-то оторвалась от ее источника и подвинулась, без лишних слов приглашая меня внутрь. В отличие меня, когда я был сверху, она не торопилась, наслаждаясь ощущением прелюдии. Я и сам ценил эти моменты, позволяя мягкому, но тугому жару обволакивать и ласкать меня, еле сдерживая порыв схватить ее и форсировать события. Закончив свое путешествие, Рей позволила себе счастливую улыбку, перед тем, как начать двигаться вверх и вниз. Снова все было под ее полным контролем, я лишь немного приподнялся с целью внести свою лепту в наше совместное дело.

Как она и предсказывала, я действительно справился лучше. Все происходило гораздо более естественно, не так неуклюже, и гораздо дольше, чем в первый раз. Я ощущал себя на пике блаженства, да и Рей наслаждалась не меньше меня. Причем насладилась она собой как минимум дважды. Перед тем, как я наконец-то сдался, произошел ее личный Третий Удар, и она опустилась в мои объятия, медленно сползая на бок.

Лежа с ней лицом к лицу, я не мог не любоваться девочкой - нет, женщиной - отдыхающей рядом со мной. Несколько светло-голубых локонов прилипли к покрытому потом лицу, на щеках красовался победный румянец. Ее красные глаза смотрели на меня и улыбались. Улыбкой, которую знал только я. Улыбкой, которая говорила: "_Я люблю тебя._" В ответ я притянул ее поближе - в мягкий и нежный поцелуй, не безумный и страстный, как предыдущие; я укрыл нас простынями и мы погрузились в сон - в безопасности и покое обоюдных объятий.

Начало следующего утра я провел в созерцании моей спящей любимой, вспоминая события предшествующей ночи, как меня настигло осознание возможных ее последствий. Для начала я ощутил вину. Я знаю, что это глупо, но я чувствовал, что каким-то образом предал Аску. Странно, да? Ведь она первая меня предала, но я все равно не мог выбросить из головы мысли о ней.

Во-вторых, это была не единственная причина для волнения. Я также беспокоился за Рей. Мы ведь и не подумали о средствах защиты! Да, мы оба были девственниками и бояться специфических болезней не стоило, но ведь это не все. Что, если она?..

"Ты плачешь. Почему?"

Я с удивлением осознал, что по моему лицу действительно уже некоторое время путешествуют слезы. Должно быть, я разбудил Рей, которая смотрела на меня с взволнованным выражением лица. Я сломался и начал всхлипывать.

"Мне.. Мне так жаль, Рей! Я такой тупой.."

Она задумалась. "Почему? Эта интимность, эта близость.. Она была мне твоим лучшим подарком." Она пробежала кончиками пальцев по моей груди, и ее тихий, призывный голос дал мне знать, что она не против все повторить. Я был бы более чем рад подчиниться, если б не тяжесть на душе.

"Я не это имел в виду. Я был.. так безответственен. Ты.. ты могла.." Я собрал всю свою уверенность, чтоб закончить предложение. "Ты могла забеременеть!"

На ее лице отразился шок. Я не могу точно сказать, но вроде бы за ним последовал краткий проблеск надежды, но потом она помрачнела, и криво улыбнулась.

"Не беспокойся. Этого не случится."

В ее словах звучала грусть. Собственно, я не такого ответа ожидал. В принципе, я не знаю, какого ответа ожидал.

"Рей.."

Одинокая слеза скатилась по ее щеке. Я протянул руку, но она быстро отодвинулась и выбралась из постели.

"Если.. если ты не против, я пойду приму ванну.."

Она убежала в санузел, закрыв за собой дверь. Часть меня хотела к ней присоединиться, убедиться, что с ней все в порядке, успокоить, если нет, но я остался лежать. Что бы то ни было, она явно не в настроении этим делиться. Мой ум метался в клетке черепа, пытаясь найти причины ее поведения. Не знаю почему, но мне вспомнился один вопрос.

'Рей уже рассказала тебе свою маленькую тайну?'

Могут ли эти слова быть причиной ее горя? Я выбросил мысль из головы. Это была лишь очередная попытка Командующего отнять у меня Рей, отнять у меня единственный лучик надежды, что я когда-либо имел. Да скорее Ад замерзнет, чем это случится!

Я не был уверен, голодна ли она, но все-таки пошел делать завтрак. Попробую убедить ее посетить сегодня школу. Мне было гораздо лучше, чем вчера, и я надеялся, что выдержу несколько часов сам по себе, если она не согласится.

Я закончил с рисом, когда услышал звонок в дверь. Странно. Кто мог прийти к Рей в столь раннее время? Разбираемый любопытством, я пошел посмотреть.

"Кто там?"

"Это я."

Я подавил в себе ярость, услышав ответ. Более тихий, чем я привык, но все равно узнаваемый голос. Аска! Эта чертова маленькая..!

Решив ее игнорировать, я вернулся на кухню, но она продолжала звонить, а потом и стучать. Вероятно, ногами, ибо получалось довольно громко. В конце концов я сдался. Уже и забыл, какая она настырная..

"Чего тебе?" - я открыл достаточно, чтоб увидеть ее лицо, но не пуская ее внутрь. Мой голос сочился ядом.

Аска не отреагировала. Ее пустая, лишенная эмоций фигура внезапно напомнила мне о Рей - в прошлом. "Сегодня вторник."

Я моментально понял, зачем она пришла. Я не мог ей поверить! Как она смела просить меня провести с ней день после всего сделанного?!

"Все кончено. Убирайся." - я потянулся к замку.

"Нет!" - ее вспышка меня удивила. Перед тем, как я мог отреагировать, она локтем послала меня на пол и вошла в прихожую.

"Нам надо поговорить!" - она выглядела отнюдь не яростной, а скорее.. отчаянной. Я был смущен. Такой Аски я не знал.

"ВЫМЕТАЙСЯ!"

Потрясенные криком, мы с Аской обернулись, чтоб увидеть стоящую в конце коридора Рей. Очевидно, когда пришла Аска, она все еще была в ванной, ибо явилась обнаженная, покрытая мыльной пеной, обильно орошая водой пол. Ее глаза светились яростью. Они также были красней, чем обычно, будто она плакала.

Аска не проронила ни слова. Она просто встала, глядя на Рей, на меня, снова на Рей. Боль просвечивала на ее лице.

"Я вижу.." - прошипела она сквозь стиснутые зубы, словно раненый зверь. Почему она считает себя обиженной? Потому что кто-то иной играет с ее куклой? Со мной? Что ж, ей же хуже.

"Покинь мои апартаменты," - произнесла Рей спокойным, ровным голосом. Ее голова наклонена, глаза закрыты.

Аска подчинилась приказу без обычных слов протеста, и даже аккуратно затворила за собой дверь. Я не мог в это поверить. Что такое только что произошло? Я ничего не понимал. Она?.. Она все-таки что-то чувствовала ко мне? Но, в таком случае,.. почему?

Всхлипывания на грани слышимости не дали мне много времени на размышления. Я обнаружил Рей, лежащую на полу, слезы свободно сбегают по ее щекам. Источник ее ярости исчез, и она больше не могла сдерживаться. Она выглядела абсолютно уязвимой.

"Рей!" - я быстро подбежал к ней и поднял на руки. Она дрожала, и не останавливалась независимо от того, как крепко я ее обнимал.

"Рей, в чем дело?"

Она меня не слышала, будто меня вообще здесь не было. Поскольку я не мог оставить ее на полу, то унес обратно в ванную. Я смыл с нее мыло, взял полотенце, аккуратно вытер ее гладкую, бледную кожу, голубые волосы. Не зная, что еще сделать, я уложил ее в постель, укрыл простынями, пытаясь согреть, взял ее за руку.

"Что случилось, Рей? Что не так? Это все я виноват, не так ли? Я могу только приносить боль, себе и тем, кого я люблю.. Я больше ни на что не способен.." - мой голос ломался.

Она подняла на меня взгляд. Видимо, услышала.

"Нет, это не ты. Я.. только меня можно винить.."

Я широко распахнул глаза в полном шоке. Этого я не ожидал. "Что?!"

"Прости меня, Синдзи!"

Она снова ударилась в слезы. Я обнял ее хрупкую фигуру и прижал к груди. Странно, ото дня ко дню наши роли диаметрально меняются. Зато я ощутил себя нужным. Наконец-то я могу помочь кому-то, кого люблю.

"Расскажи мне," - я прошептал, придерживая ее за плечо одной рукой и поглаживая все еще мокрые волосы второй.

Она плакала еще несколько минут. Я не нажимал, просто продолжая обнимать ее. Я знал - когда будет готова, сама расколется. Мне не пришлось долго ждать.

"Я.. я никогда не буду тебе хорошей женой. Я неспособна давать жизнь! Если ты останешься со мной.. у тебя никогда не будет детей.."

Слезы потекли полноводной рекой. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем я осознал сказанное.

"Что?.. Ты уверена?"

Она ненадолго прервалась и кивнула. "Доктор Акаги сказала мне. Я.. я отличаюсь от других женщин. Никогда не предполагалось, что у меня будут.. дети.."

Хорошо, что Аски не было рядом. Она стопроцентно придумала бы что-нибудь жестокое по этому поводу. Определенно, мы с Рей прекрасно обойдемся без ее эксцессов.

Рей уже собиралась снова заплакать, когда я нежно вытер ее слезы. Она посмотрела на меня, только чтобы встретить искреннюю улыбку.

"Все хорошо, Рей. Это не имеет значения."

"Но.."

Я запечатал ее губы собственными. Мы довольно долго наслаждались поцелуем, сходным с теми, что мы делили в ночь любви незадолго до этого.

"Все, что мне нужно - это ты."

Я был в этом уверен. Пока у меня есть Рей, есть ее любовь, я буду счастлив. Хотя это и звучит эгоистично, я был рад, что не смогу последовать по стопам отца - я физически не смогу покинуть своего ребенка.

Первый раз за утро она улыбнулась. "Синдзи!"

Моя красноглазая красавица резво набросилась на меня с жадными, страстными поцелуями. Одно за другим, мы занялись любовью третий раз за последние двадцать четыре часа. Я быстро растерял всю одежду, и довольно скоро оказался в постели, вовсю лапая Рей. Взаимно, стоит добавить.

*****

На этот раз Рей решила, что настала моя очередь выступать в роли оратора. Я позволил ее рукам направить мою голову в нужное место, и довольно долго созерцал ее розу. Не будучи уверен, что хочу почувствовать ее вкус, я медлил, но ее безмолвное ободрение сделало свое дело. Легким поцелуем я познакомил кончик языка с ее нектаром, найдя его привкус не таким уж и плохим. Услышав позитивную реакцию Рей, я приступил. Я исследовал стены ее пещерки губами, скользил по ним языком, воодушевленный ее стонами наслаждения, отмечая наиболее чувствительные точки и концентрируя внимание на них. Долго она не продержалась, в итоге залив меня водопадом своего удовлетворения. Сглотнув столько, сколько мог, я вытер остатки с лица и поднял взгляд на нее, чтобы увидеть блаженную улыбку.

Когда Рей немного пришла в себя, мы приняли сидячую позицию. Несмотря на то, что фактически это был наш третий раз, я не переставал восхищаться волшебному чувству единения разумов, тел и душ. Мы наслаждались друг другом - я, сидя на коленях, и Рей, обвив ногами мою талию; придя к логическому завершению одновременно, мы стонали имена друг друга. Упав на постель в полном истощении, мы таяли в тепле объятий, растворяясь в присутствии самого дорогого на свете человека. Вероятно, то было самое счастливое в наших жизнях время, когда мы по-настоящему принадлежали друг другу. Первый раз в своей жизни я был полностью счастлив.

*****

Со временем я разобрался с Аской: она действительно считала, что соблазнить меня - лучший способ завоевать мое сердце. В итоге она признала свой проигрыш перед Рей и на любовном фронте, и на многих иных. Поначалу я чувствовал себя слегка виноватым, ведь, выбрав одну из них, я в любом случае глубоко ранил вторую, как и боялся - но это лучше, чем медленно изматывать обеих. Рей, а позднее и Кадзи смогли успокоить мою больную совесть и помочь принять это. Мы с Аской в той или иной степени остались друзьями, хотя уже и не проводили вместе столько времени, как в школьные годы.

Вскоре я обнаружил правду о Рей, о ее природе и происхождении. На привыкание ушло какое-то время и куча философских размышлений, но я смог принять ее такой, какая она есть. Фактически, я уже давно это сделал, не особенно заботясь о мнении других людей. Если кому-то это не нравится, пошли они к черту.

Несколько месяцев спустя, после уничтожения всех Ангелов и крушения планов Командующего и SEELE, мы доказали, что Рицко ошибалась. Доказали на практике, дав жизнь нашей дочери, Юй.

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
